<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even if We Don't Make It— by Skyland2704</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672377">Even if We Don't Make It—</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704'>Skyland2704</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers from Different Seasons, F/M, Power Rangers Bonding, Power Rangers Shattered Grid, Pre-Shattered Grid Finale, Rangers setting other Rangers up, Shattered Grid Finale, Tumblr Fanfic Prompt, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Lauren Really like each other, and like any generic teens, they're afraid to admit it. Also, there's a huge war coming up in mere hours, and they don't know if they'd make it or not. So... their friends, some of whom total strangers who haven't met each other before this day, all come up with a plan to set these two kids up!<br/>How does it work out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Lee Scott/Lauren Shiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even if We Don't Make It—</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriter1977/gifts">MasterOfDomain (LazyWriter1977)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically this was a Tumblr Prompt by @theonewhonothingknows or MasterOfDomain on AO3, and I hope i delivered it well! The prompt: Writing a Jason/Lauren Oneshot.</p><p>Also the formatting is in form of a clock, taking Jason's speech from the Shattered Grid, MMPR#30 comic as 00 Hours, anything before it being in Negative time, and the ones after it in positive time. Also the fic is completely based off of the Comics, so if I haven't explained a lot of stuff, it's cuz it's in the comics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>00 Hours</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <em>“—But we Fight Together, whether we Stand, whether we Fall… WE ARE THE POWER RANGERS!”</em></p>
</div><p>
The powerful words echoed through the whole field, where an enormous gathering of Power Rangers was assembled. The words filled them all with hope, and a feeling of belonging, a purpose, that lit a fire through each of them.</p><p>
They were going to Defeat Lord Drakkon, and they were going to do it Together! Because they were the Power Rangers.</p><p>
XXX</p><p>
<b>-42 Hours</b></p><p>
A handful of Power Rangers, the ones who had managed to keep their Powers against Drakkon’s onslaughts, and weren’t hurt, or requiring rest, were gathered in the Mighty Morphin Ranger’s command centre, around a round table, which had a hologram of Drakkon’s fortress. It was a strange assortment of Rangers. From Dr. K of the RPM Universe, to Coinless Trini of Drakkon’s Universe, to Carter Grayson and Jen Scotts of the mainstream Universe, the timeline of which had been shattered, splitting these rangers into different dimensions.</p><p>
They had all lost everything, in this war against Lord Drakkon. And Right now, they were trying to come up with a battle plan to defeat their foe, in the Great War that was to come.</p><p>
“I think we should try and infiltrate the fortress, send some rangers undercover, and then free the hostages” Carter Grayson, Karone, Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger suggested.</p><p>
“NO!”</p><p>
Everyone turned to look at who had said the words; they had come from the Coinless Universe Trini. She looked really emotional, “We tried that remember?” her voice was almost breaking, “And we lost Zack AND Skull! No, we’re not ‘infiltrating’ again”</p><p>
“How about we just march to his doorstep? Tear his Tower down? A full army style onslaught?” the words belonged to Jason Lee Scott, the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, wearing the Dragon shield of his martyred comrade Tommy Oliver, and turned to Lauren Shiba, the Samurai Red Ranger for an opinion.</p><p>
“If we tear the tower down, it’d stop transferring powers to the sentries. Drakkon would be nothing without his army… We’d save reality” Lauren agreed.</p><p>
Suddenly Alpha-5's voice boomed through the Command Centre, “Rangers! A ship is entering the atmosphere… it’s headed for the command centre!”</p><p>
It turned out to be Andros</p><p>
XXX</p><p>
<b>-27 Hours</b></p><p>
From the outside, the command Centre didn’t appear to be big, or even spacious, but once inside, one would be totally surprised to see how many Power rangers it could accommodate.</p><p>
The preparations for the Great Battle had begun, with Dr. K, grace Sterling and Billy working with tech to re-power the Morphers of the Rangers whose powers had been taken aaway by the enemy.</p><p>
Jen urged Karone to talk to her brother Andros, Rangers whose Powers were fixed, were talking, getting to know each other, bonding. There was a moment where Bridge was talking to Ziggy, and Dr. K just froze for a moment, “OH GOD THERE’S TWO OF THEM.” Plan Xander finally worked, when everyone said ‘Hiiiiii Xander’ in a funny voice, when Xander introduced himself as, ‘I’m Xander’</p><p>
The plan to save the Hostages in the Promethea was confirmed, with Grace Sterling and Ranger Slayer in charge.</p><p>
It was right after the colorful, rainbow, Power Rangers Meteor shower, that Jason Scott found himself with some free time.</p><p>
At the moment, he leaned against a back wall, watching as the Power Rangers fraternized. He had been told by Jen, who was from 1000 years into the future, that they were all the legacy of him, and his team. It was kinda mind blowing, when he thought about it. Had they really made that much of a difference?</p><p>
“It kinda gives you a warm and fuzzy feeling doesn’t it?” Jason suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to look at who it was, finding himself face to face with the beautiful face of Lauren Shiba. He was a really shy guy, and even though he really, REALLY liked Lauren, he didn’t know what to say to her. He just got too nervous when it came to his feelings.</p><p>
He smiled at her, “yeah, it does… to feel the weight of what we created…”</p><p>
Lauren grinned, “Being a Power Ranger is a great honour you know?”</p><p>
“Hey Lauren,” Jason’s expression abruptly changed, “do you think that… maybe… we won’t make it?”</p><p>
Lauren didn’t know what to say. “Jason… there’s always a chance that we won’t make it. Even moreso, there’s a chance that our teams won’t make it. And I think that’s worse than not making it ourselves”</p><p>
Jason looked at her, his eyes glassy, “Yeah, I’ve seen the way Grace looks at my team. She lost more than half of hers, through no fault of her own, but she blames herself for it.”</p><p>
“Don’t we all?” she asked, referring to the Red Rangers. Lauren let out a short chuckle, “I think guilt is why we’re chosen to be Red” she smirked, “Ironic no?”</p><p>
“I don’t think it’s guilt,” Jason said, and Lauren looked confused, “I think it’s our responsibility…”</p><p>
“Responsibility?” Lauren seemed a little confused. Jason nodded.</p><p>
“It’s… how to explain it? I think we have a sense of responsibility… like we consider ourselves responsible for our team, as leaders. And if something goes wrong, we think we were responsible for it” The seasoned Red Ranger said.</p><p>
Lauren nodded, “you’re right, actually,” she agreed, “I mean i failed my team twice, once against Xandred and once against Drakkon… I AM responsible for it”</p><p>
“No you’re not… you told me your story on our way to Corinth, remember? What happened with Xandred was in no way your fault! How can it be your fault if Xandred absorbed Da-Yu and wasn’t a pure nighlock anymore?” Jason assured her, though she didn’t seem convinced.</p><p>
“You remembered the story?” she asked, touched.</p><p>
“Of course I did! How could I not?” he smiled at her, feeling really glad that he had made her smile like that.</p><p>
Lauren’s heart fluttered a little. Even though their conversation had been short, it had been close, and touching, she didn’t want it to end just yet. She changed the topic.</p><p>
“Tell me something about your team? Some mission or something that you enjoyed a lot?”</p><p>
“I remember we once landed up on a planet called Breel. It was a CRAZY Place!” Jason said.</p><p>
“Really?”</p><p>
“For a whole mission, I was NOT the Red Ranger,” he chuckled.</p><p>
“How come?” she also leaned against the wall he was leaning against, so they were standing/leaning side-by-side.</p><p>
“Well, it was a weird planet, with a strange connection to the morphin grid, the creatures there were all green in color, and had pointy ears”</p><p>
“Like elves?” Lauren chuckled, and Jason totally agreed, “only they weren’t wearing tights”</p><p>
“So what happened there?”</p><p>
“Well when we landed on the place, some weird stuff happened, and when we morphed, we realised we had switched colors. Trini became Red, Zack was Pink, Kim was Blue, Bily was Black and I was Yellow,” Lauren laughed, “I think it’d suit you” she said, punching his shoulder playfully, and he couldn’t help but blush.</p><p>
“Oh and we could hear each other’s thoughts”</p><p>
“Really?”</p><p>
“Zack was thinking about the planet’s queen being hot, and Trini was like ‘No Zack… she’s NoT! And I heard the whole conversation… and spoiler alert, none of us had opened our mouths to speak”</p><p>
“What is this sorcery?!” Lauren imitated the John Snow meme, leaving them both in fits of laughter.</p><p>
XXX</p><p>
<b>-14 Hours</b></p><p>
Lauren found herself trying to help Trini and Billy to fit the Coinless Universe’s Trini within a black dragon suit, and greasing certain areas, so that the rusty metallic costume’s rust wore off.</p><p>
“Try this,” Dr. K. came over in a hurry, handing her a can of something, which held some greasing agent especially formulated for Metallic Ranger Suits? “And Trini, not old Trini, young Trini, do you mind coming with me?” and she scurried off busily.</p><p>
“Right,” MMPR Trini said, hurrying off with busybody Dr. K.</p><p>
“Hey Lauren” Coinless Trini said from inside the suit, where only a tiny bit of her face was visible, and Lauren turned to her, “hmm?”</p><p>
“You like Jason don’t you?”</p><p>
“Whaaa?” Lauren’s voice went HIIIIGH.</p><p>
“Come on” the older Trini chuckled, “I’ve seen the way you look at him.”</p><p>
“I look at everyone that way” Lauren said, “I use my eyes”</p><p>
Trini rolled her eyes, “You like him. You like him a lot. Billy? Care to weigh in?”</p><p>
“I think you guys would make a nice couple” Billy suggested, enjoying Trini teasing Lauren.</p><p>
“We’re not a couple”</p><p>
“But you would be,” Billy suggested.</p><p>
“No we won’t… before we know it we’ll be back in our different timelines” Lauren said.</p><p>
“Well, I think that you should tell him,” Trini said.</p><p>
“Did you even listen to what I just said?” Lauren asked, flabbergasted, “and besides, we have a War on our heads! How can you guys think of stuff like this?”</p><p>
“We got about a half century of Rangers here, I’m pretty sure you two lovebirds can have some time for yourself,” Trini winked.</p><p>
“You two would totally hit it off” The Ranger Slayer commented, smirking as she walked by, bring half dragged, half pushed by Grace and RJ.</p><p>
“Why all you coinless after her life?” Vida Rocca laughed, joining into the conversation.</p><p>
“She likes Jason, but doesn’t want to admit it”</p><p>
“OHHHH!” Vida made a mischievous face, and anyone who looked at it knew she had mischief on her mind.</p><p>
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOO!” Lauren protested as she was lifted off the ground by her Suit’s belt, by Black Dragon Trini, as Vida raised her magic wand in her direction. Both girls were smirking at what they were about to do.</p><p>
XXX</p><p>
<b>-13 Hours</b></p><p>
“I think you should tell her,” Andros told Jason, as he went through the map of Promethea, assigning different entryways and exits to different Rangers, with Andros, Blake Bradley and Xander assisting him.</p><p>
“Tell who what?” Jason asked, oblivious.</p><p>
“Tell Lauren that you like her,” Xander said, catching on faster than Jason, because well, everyone in the whole Command Centre knew, right now, that Jason and Lauren liked each other, except the two of them.</p><p>
“Whaa?” Jason’s voice went awfully high pitched, as he was nervous.</p><p>
“Okay, Jason, we ALL know that you like Lauren, okay?” Blake said, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>
“Uhmm” the boy got nervous, amongst all these other Rangers interrogating him.</p><p>
“Listen, Jason, you should tell her, before we go out for the battle. If you don't tell her, you’re going to regret it all your life”</p><p>
“You say that with experience” Xander pointed out,</p><p>
Andros nodded heavily, “I liked Ashley, a LOT, but just before I left, before the whole Zordon thing in my timeline, she came up to me, as I was sneaking away from my team, and we talked a little… about some stuff, and right when I should’ve leaned in and kissed her, I turned around, scared, and I went off…”</p><p>
“But you came back right? And then you kissed her, in the megaship… while you were headed for Earth” Karone said, popping her head in, adding info.</p><p>
“No regrets” Blake absolutely agreed.</p><p>
“But just suppose I couldn’t come back…? I’d have regrets, she’d have regrets… It’d be terrible”</p><p>
“Wait how would YOU have regrets…?” Xfander asked, “If you don’t come back, means you die, means you can’t think, means no regrets… right?”</p><p>
“If he cares about her, he wouldn’t want her to have any regrets either” Jason chimed in.</p><p>
“So you get my point, Jason?” Andros asked.</p><p>
“You want me to kiss… Lauren?”</p><p>
“How dumb can boys be?” Tori Hanson said rolling her eyes, and, clinging onto Blake’s side now, “We want you to TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!” Tori spelled out every word, as if she was explaining log tables to a twelve year old.</p><p>
Jason still looked unsure, when suddenly in a literal tornado, Vida came, encircled Xander, otld him, and a couple of other Rangers some stuff, and then tornado-ed off. Xander, Blake, Tori and Andros looked at Jason mischievously, and within two minutes, the MMPR Red Ranger found himself being held by Jack Dealgood’s muscular arms, as Xander pointed his wand at him.</p><p>
XXX</p><p>
<b>-9 Hours</b></p><p>
His cheeks were glowing bright red, redder than his Ranger suit, as he stood, in a magical tuxedo, conjured up by Xander’s wand, and standing by a beautifully laid out candle-light dinner table, when he saw his date for the night walk in.</p><p>
“Hey” Jason said, still blushing, and like a gentleman, pulled the chair for her to sit. Lauren was also blushing, almost as much as Jason.</p><p>
To him, she looked absolutely beautiful. For once, her hair weren’t tied in a ponytail, and cascaded over her shoulder, like a golden waterfall. Her dress red in color, full length, had also been conjured up by magic, along with everything else of the date, was also a little something the mystic force Rangers had pulled up, with teensy bit of help from all the other Rangers. She looked absolutely stunning, and the fact that the dress seemed to be perpetually engulfed in flames only added to that glory.</p><p>
Apparently they all really needed a break from the constant stress of the upcoming war, and also apparently, setting up two young kids was literally the best way to do so.</p><p>
Right now, they had made a whole arrangement for the two to have a cute date, without any distractions for the two. The dinner had been set up in a little crystal ball, which got the two complete privacy (the others could see them but Jason and Lauren don’t know that, so Shhhhh). The table had been set with exotic delicacies, complete with flower petals around, and music flowing, but still, Jason and Lauren didn’t really care about any of that.</p><p>
They were just happy they got some time to spend together, all thanks to their Ranger friends.</p><p>
The conversation seemed to flow just as easily as it had back when they had been talking by the wall, or in those stiff backed seats of the megazord.</p><p>
Jason and Lauren talked and laughed, and tried to eat the stuff they had never eaten before.</p><p>
Lauren encourages Jason to try sushi for the first time ever, and right before he did, he didn’t even know how to hold the chopsticks, and the piece of fish kept slipping out of his sticks. Lauren grinned, and carefully holding his hand, taught him how to eat with the chopsticks.</p><p>
Jason pointed at some of the different colored sparkling lights that floated In The air, like tiny multicolored fireflies, and Lauren absolutely loved them.</p><p>
Honestly, neither of the two had an idea of how long the date lasted, but they really enjoyed it through and through.</p><p>
Finally, as they were dancing together to the slow jazz tunes (that were somehow selected by Quantum Ranger Eric), Lauren looked directly into Jason’s deep brown eyes, and said, “I’m really glad we met, Jason”</p><p>
“Me too…” he agreed heartily,</p><p>
“And grateful to the others for arranging all this just so you and I could have some time together” her eyes were sorta glassy,</p><p>
“It’s not or never,” he thought to himself and to Lauren he said, taking a deep breath, “Lauren, uhmm… I don’t exactly know how to say it, but I like you, a LOT”</p><p>
Lauren’s cheeks flushed red when she heard that and smiled brightly, “I like-like you too” she admitted, still  blushing.</p><p>
“So… if you don’t mind me, can I do this?”</p><p>
“Do what?” Lauren asked, and in reply, Jason leaned in and softly kissed Lauren on the lips.</p><p>
Lauren was taken by a bit of a shock, but it melted away as she realised what was happening.</p><p>
She locked her arms around his neck, and kissed him back passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and the two continued to make out passionately for a few minutes.</p><p>
It was only when they faced a serious lack of oxygen when they pulled apart, and looked into each other’s eyes.</p><p>
“The world might be spitballing into hell, but at least our stars collided” she said rather poetically, and he smiled, “you’re beautiful…”</p><p>
The two then leaned in for another kiss, before they went back to their dinner date. Now with the fact that they were definitely ‘together’ until however long the morphin grid kept them in the same timeline.</p><p>
At the end of it, as the two exited the Crystal chamber, Jason thought to himself, ‘Andros was right… I’d really have regretted it all my life if I didn’t go through with this’</p><p>
Both of them had a gorgeous smile plastered to their face, which nothing, not even the impending war could wipe away, when they finished their first date.</p><p>
XXX</p><p>
<b>-1 Hour</b></p><p>
Jason and Lauren had spent the past couple of hours writing Jason’s pre-war speech, that would inspire a flame through all those Rangers who had assembled in this dire time to protect the morphin grid against the Psychopath Lord Drakkon.</p><p>
Both of them being experienced leaders, the task of writing an inspiring wasn’t that hard. In fact, either of them could go up on that stage, and light a fire of revolution through the hearts of the Rangers, because they had both fought their battles, and come out with victories.</p><p>
What had taken them SO long to get the speech done was the fact they after every paragraph, the two took a little break to make out a bit, and then with blushed expressions went back to the writing, while talking, joking and bonding all the while. It was amazing.</p><p>
The other Rangers also watched their dynamics with interest, happy that they made two kids happy before it all went down.</p><p>
XXX</p><p>
<b>00 Hours</b></p><p>
All the Rangers had now been teleported to Drakkon’s dimension, Jason’s speech racing fire through their hearts.</p><p>
They were all ready to fight, and they weren’t going back without one.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>“WE… ARE THE POWER RANGERS!!”</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
These words still hung in the atmosphere, as the Rangers charged for the battle.</p><p>
Just as Jason himself was about to, he turned to Lauren, and asked her, “whatcha thinking about right now?”</p><p>
“do you really wanna know?”</p><p>
“I wouldn’t ask otherwise”</p><p>
She blushed a little, and then said, “I was just thinking that no matter how this goes, I’m just glad that you and I got to—”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so, it ends at the point in #30, where Lauren never completed that sentence (☯w☯)<br/>Y'all know what happens afterwards!<br/>Hope Ya liked it! lemme know what you think in the comments ;D !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>